Outdoor survey work is often performed to locate the boundaries of a property. With the implementation of the Global Positioning System (GPS), this survey work has been made easier in most environments with surveyors utilizing GPS enabled receivers. However, some outdoor environments are RF-opaque to the frequencies that are in use in the GPS system, which operates at 1575.42 Megahertz (MHz) and 1227.60 MHz. One example of an outdoor environment that GPS does not perform well in is a jungle. In a jungle environment, the dense foliage can preclude the use of GPS, which makes the survey work more challenging. A jungle can also preclude the use of laser-based ranging, due to line-of-sight issues. Thus, it is desirable to implement ranging capabilities in these types of environments, as it improves the accuracy and the speed at which a survey can be performed.